1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assault vehicle and more particularly pertains to a way of assaulting elevated positions as found in the urban environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of assault machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, assault machines previously devised and utilized for the purpose of assaulting elevated or fortified positions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an assault vehicle that allows a way of assaulting elevated positions as found in the urban environment.
In this respect, the an assault vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a way of assaulting elevated positions as found in the urban environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved an assault vehicle which can be used for assaulting elevated positions as found in the urban environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.